


Carry On

by ToastedRiceTea



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: :'(, Gen, Post Chapter 13, Spoilers, prompto tries to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRiceTea/pseuds/ToastedRiceTea
Summary: Ardyn said it'll be years before they'll see their King again, so the group attempts to a return to normalcy as they wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In my head, Ardyn probably in his "helpful" way tells them what he knows of what happened to Noctis before he departs and leaves the three to fend for themselves. On their way back to Lucis to report what they've seen, they stop for camp and this is when my fic takes place...just a little oneshot again.

The pungent smell of something burning wrinkled Ignis nose, and even made his eyes tear. Whoever was currently trying to cook was certainly doing a horrible job of it. He didn't say anything though. At least someone was trying. They hadn't had a meal that wasn't from The Crow’s Nest or a can in two weeks. Maybe longer than that? It was hard to keep track of time passed when in the dark all the time. Normally, he could rely on the heat of the sun on his skin to indicate that night had turned to day, but...it would be a while yet before he felt that. Years...or so Ardyn had told them.

Not that Ignis believed Ardyn at face value, but he saw no reason for the man to lie now. He was winning...why be deceptive when ahead of the game? It wouldn't make sense. And, Ardyn was known for giving help and information when it suited him best...for whatever reason it was important that they knew exactly when Noctis would awaken.

Likely because they would have to be there to lead him to his slaughter. Ignis shuddered at the thought.

“Here.” Prompto’s voice sounded particularly close to his ear and Ignis jumped a little. Prompto immediately began to apologize profusely, but Ignis wave his hand to dismiss his worries. “I thought you knew I was-”

“It’s quite alright, Prompto.” Ignis cut him off. “Hush, now. I am merely exhausted, so a bit inattentive.”

Ignis noticed how Prompto’s boots squeaked and assumed he man was shuffling his feet, a bad habit, as he tried to think of something to say. He failed to come up with anything meaningful, though, so he stayed silent. Ignis searched for his fork and poked at the mystery meal Prompto had placed in front of him. It was hard to distinguish the ingredients by smell,considering the acrid burnt scent was all Ignis could get at the moment.

“Uh...anyway,” Prompto began after an awkward pause. “It’s...well, you know…I’m not great at cooking but I figured...we needed something. I think I burned it though…”

“I appreciate the thought, Prompto.” Ignis began, poking again at the dish in front of him. He heard Prompto move and take a seat in a chair nearby.

“Don't make him eat that.” Ah, Gladio was here. Ignis set his fork down and frowned in the direction of Gladiolus’ voice. “What's that face for?”

“Prompto worked hard making this...so I intend to at least taste it. And you should, too. It probably would serve you better than those pre-packaged noodles.” Gladio laughed at that and took a seat. Ignis could tell by the whine and creak of the chair across from his. Prompto sighed. “So how long before we get to Lestallum, do you think?”

“It shouldn't take longer than a week. Even with my pace keeping us back, if we continue on the main road as we have been, we ought to be fine.”

“It's a long way back from Galdin, though. A week is too little time. Especially with the daemons running amok.” Gladio pointed out. “We’re not far from the bay...we didn't really make much progress.”

“Well, we had other things to do today.” Prompto murmured. “Do you think...is that really the safest place for him?”

“The demons have never appeared there.” Ignis murmured. “And none can cross the sea to find him. It's safer there than bringing him with us. And, we’ve not much of a choice in the matter. Ardyn’s running this show, we’ve all got to play our part for now.”

“I swear when I get my hands on him.”

“There will be some time before we do. We cannot face him without Noct.”

“Ten years…” Prompto’s voice sounded worn. “Ten years until we can see him again and even then…”

“Best not to think of it now.” Ignis murmured. He poked at his food again, but did not eat. He couldn't help but think of Noctis’ own eating habits.

“Hey, Prompto…” Gladio again, though this time his voice was soft. Concerned.

“S-sorry, I didn't mean to...I’m fine…” There was a telltale strain in his voice. He was crying. “Really, I’m, haha, I’m okay.” Silence drew on between the three, filled only by the sound of Prompto’s sobs. Eventually, the blonde managed to speak again. “It’s just...I still don't understand.”

Ignis didn't either. It seemed all their efforts to protect their friend would ultimately be in vain. What cruel magic was the crystal and the Lucii. If what Ardyn said was true...then Noctis’ death had been laid out since his birth. Ignis felt his own throat tighten, but willed the feeling away. He chose to eat, if only for something to do as he listened to Prompto’s sobs.

Carefully, Ignis lifted the fork to his mouth and took a bite of whatever Prompto has tried to prepare. He fought to keep a neutral expression as his mouth was filled with the taste of salt and burnt fish skin. Fish? Perhaps Gladio had gone to get it for them...or they got some whilst on the island. It was certainly a fresh fish. Under the salt and charcoal taste, it was actually quite good.

“I, I know you like seafood, so…” Prompto sniffed. Seemed he’d gotten a handle on his emotions. “I hope it’s a little good at least…”

Ignis took another bite and nodded in his friend’s direction. “You've done quite a lot of good in the dish, just a little burnt and over salted.” Ignis paused. “But only on its skin. The rest is quite good.”

“Really?” Prompto brightened a little. “You think so?”

“Yes, indeed I do.” He took another bite just to prove it. “You’ll make a fine chef yet with some practice.”

“Maybe I can start trying your other recipes.”

“Wouldn't that be something.” Gladio laughed. “Could make our trip a bit more interesting.”

“Iggy, you could teach me.”

Ignis smiled. It was nice to hear the group in good humor for a change. He believed that was all they had left, all that might carry them through years of darkness.


End file.
